


King And Lionheart

by Darknight179, RandomestFandoms



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arthurian, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Not Beast Friendly, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknight179/pseuds/Darknight179, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Nimue Pendragon, daughter of Arthur and Gwen, and Avalon Le Fay, daughter of Merlin and Morgana, had always been thick as thieves, and had always been ready to declare war on Auradon.  Ever since the formation of the Isle, King Adam and the Fairy Godmother had been insisting that Morgana was still a villain, and therefore belonged on the Isle, and once Avalon was born, she agreed–so long as her daughter could stay in Camelot.  When Arthur was killed barely a year later, Merlin and Gwen partnered up to raise their daughters and run a kingdom, until the girls would be old enough to do so themselves.Of course Auradon never trusted the one kingdom that refused to unite, and insisted that the girls be sent to Auradon prep, and so they went–reluctant as could be. Everything was fine, mostly–the other princesses looked down on Nimue’s love of swordfighting, and Avalon was never seen as anything but a villain kid, but they still had each other.  They could tolerate it all, biding their time.But at sixteen years of age, everything they’d ever planned gets thrown for a loop when it’s declared that four children from the Isle would be moving to Auradon
Relationships: Avalon Le Fay & Nimue Pendragon, Evie (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Li Lonnie/Original Female Character(s), Mal (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	King And Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We only own Avalon and Nimue and the changes we've made to canon, particularly to the political elements!

The library was silent, dark, and empty. It was the middle of the night, after all, no one had any research so urgent that it couldn’t wait until dawn. No one, it seemed, except for two girls. Guided only by a single candle, the girls giggled between themselves as they snuck through the rows until they reached their favourite couch. They set their candle on the coffee table as they sat, pulling out a tape recorder to place beside it. They looked at each other, still giggling like schoolgirls sneaking out of their dorms, and finally leaned forward to hit ‘record’. Taking a deep breath, one of the girls began to speak.

"Once upon a time-"

“Not even twenty years ago, Nim.”

“Let me have this, Av. Once upon a time, not even twenty years ago, almost every kingdom in the land banded together to form the United States of Auradon, under the rule of King Adam and Queen Belle. And when they did, the heroes sent all of their villains to be locked away forever, on the Isle Of The Lost. The only kingdom that didn’t join Auradon was Camelot. They like to say that it wasn’t the strategic move-”

“Well, it wasn’t.”

“Come  _ on _ , Av, I’m telling a story here. They like to say that it wasn’t the strategic move, but that was never the real reason. Mostly it was because Camelot was the only kingdom with common sense. But more than that, it was because of Morgana Le Fay - Morgana Pendragon. Morgana was King Arthur’s sister, and Merlin’s wife, and had long since turned over a new leaf and dedicated herself to the kingdom. But the Beast wanted her locked away with everyone else. Apparently it was because of having been a villain-”

“-but really because he hated magic, and she was the most powerful magic user known to man.”

“ _ Thank you _ , Av. Anyways, for a long time, the two kingdoms were on the brink of war over it. Until Queen Guinevere and Lady Morgana realized that they were both pregnant. And, despite Merlin’s protests, Morgana made a deal. If her child could stay in Camelot, she would go to the Isle without a fight. So, the Beast accepted, and… and…”

“And Morgana left, the day after her daughter was born. And then Arthur died. And the two princesses were forced to attend Auradon Prep because the Beast didn’t trust that they wouldn’t try to destroy him. Which was like, the only smart decision he’s ever made.”

“You know, Av, it’s almost impressive that he had that much common sense. But he’s still an idiot, so he doesn’t get credit for that.”

“ _ Right?  _ Sheer dumb luck that he’s ever made a good choice. But then life went on. The princesses grew up, thick as thieves; the future King and her right hand. They learned to walk and talk and fight. Arthur’s daughter studied politics while Merlin’s studied magic. They plotted to overthrow King Adam; they turned sixteen. And then, just before his coronation, the little boy prince Ben made his first decree; four children from the Isle would be brought to Auradon. And that’s where our story really picks up. Because those princesses? They’re us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! We love our girls and have been brainstorming this fic for over a year now, and we're so excited to share it with all of you!
> 
> Collaboration between randomestfandoms and darknight179, you can come find us and our girls on tumblr @randomestfandoms-ocs and @seaweedhufflepuffocs


End file.
